Sirius Angel
by AngelsPadfoot
Summary: Angelique is transferring from Salem Witch's Institute to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. She enters Hogwarts for her 5th year meeting Lily and the other Gryffindor girls as well as the Marauders. With her fiery attitude and mischievous ways she becomes part of the group
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Angelique Carina Meyer

"I think it would be best, expand my range, gain more experience. I don't mind leaving Salem, it will be hard but I can do it. This is a once in a lifetime chance!" I exclaimed, serious and excited at the same time.

"Are you sure? We don't have to mo-"my father got out before he was interrupted

"Yes I'm sure! This is my chance to put myself out there maybe go Olympic…anything is possible with this opportunity." I cut off my father in my excitement "sorry" I muttered a moment later as he looked at me from behind his laptop.

"Okay, if you're absolutely positive that this is what you want to do, we'll start looking for a house and you and start looking into what's needed to get Ramses there." Stated my father quite easily. I thought I was going to have to fight to get them to agree to a move across the pond.

"Really? Just like that, no fighting or arguing, no unintentional magic because of my anger?"

"Yep, just like that, we though a change of scenery would be good, and if this is something that you truly want to do then we will support you whole heartily." answered my mother while picking up after our lunch.

"Okay wow, I have a lot to do now. My last paid for show is June 1st, so that should give us plenty of time to get everything settled here and be able to move and have time there to get settled before I have to go to school." I declared in a rush of words, barely breathing.

I couldn't sit still, maybe I need to go for a run, get out all my energy, maybe Anubis would like to go too. My mind was reeling, so many thoughts, all jumbled into one continuous mass of words and emotion.

"I'm going for a run" I uttered before dashing out the room, to change and get Anubis.

45 minutes later I was walking up the driveway, now perfectly relaxed with all my thoughts in order, and a whimsical smile on my face. Anubis was panting by my side, when I looked down he huffed impatiently, waiting for me to let him off the leash so he could go lounge in his kiddy pool, and cool off. Anubis wandered off to the back of the house, I followed, as I went through the gate I kicked off my sneaker and socks and made a running jump for the pool. It was the perfect way to cool down after such a workout. I did a few laps, and as I surfaced I spotted my mom peering at me from the balcony, with a smile on her face.

"Guess we'll have to make sure we get a pool huh?" She called down to me

I just nodded and pulled myself out of the cool water, heading for the lounge chair where my towel was. As I wrapped myself in it, Anubis trotted over and nudged me he wanted to get dry too, so I used my towel and rubbed him dry. As much as I loved him I didn't want a wet dog on bed.

I climbed the stairs to the balcony and went through the french doors into my room dropping the wet towel down the chute along the way. I headed to my bathroom to have a nice calming shower. After 20 minutes I was out, pulling on my shorts and tank top, I headed downstairs to join my parents for dinner. And after an hour I excused myself and headed up to bed. Only I didn't go to bed right away, I had letters to write, telling my friends from Salem that I was moving as well as compiling emails to my muggle friends. By the time I was done it was after 11 and I was beat, crawling into bed I shut the light and drifted away, dreaming of jumper stadiums and majestic castles.

The next morning I awoke to a cold, wet nose pushing into the crook of my neck, Anubis telling me it was 6 am and he wanted to go out. I pulled back the covers and sat up, stretching, by the time I stood up Anubis was jumping excitedly ready for the day. He was one of the most energetic dogs I had ever seen. I pulled open the balcony door and walked out into the fresh morning air, it was just beginning to get warm the perfect time to go for a ride, but Mom was working today and dad had a breakfast meeting.

_I guess I should introduce myself I'm Angelique Carina Meyer, I'm 15 years old, attend Salem Witches' Institute, and I'm the National Amateur Jumpers champion. I just got the offer of a lifetime, a chance to ride with a top trainer, but there is one little hitch, he is based in London, which means we are moving. But as you saw I'm sure, my parents have no problem packing up and moving, just for me. So now I'm changing schools, leaving my friends and moving to a different continent. So far it's been an interesting start to my summer, classes only let out last week. This new school I'm going to be going to is called Hogwarts, I guess, we learned about it a little bit at Salem but not much. I do have enough information though that I can owl the headmaster and get everything settled for the start of term. I know you're probably wondering I don't just let my parents handle it, but my parents are muggles so they don't know much about the wizarding world, except what they have picked up from me. _

Suddenly there is a cold nose in my palm, I jump startled, I must have zoned out, with a shake of my head I go downstairs into the kitchen to find breakfast. As I eat I find a piece of paper and make a list of things I need to do.

Things to do:

Write/email friends about move

Look up what is needed for Ramses, and Anubis

Have Ramses & Anubis updated on all vaccines and medical papers

Contact headmaster of Hogwarts

Help mom and dad look at houses

Start packing unneeded items


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

** This is my first fan fiction, and I'm pretty excited about it. Constructive criticism would be great; I'm doing my best in conveying the characters we all know and love. If there is anything about the horseback riding that isn't understood please let me know and I will try to explain it. Thanks for reading!**

**I obviously don't own any characters you recognize, that credit goes to J.K. Rowling.**

**Oh and I picture Alona Tal as Angelique, Jason Behr as Sirius. Pictures are on my profile.**

**I didn't explain this in the first chapter but most of what is in italics is what Angelique is saying directly to the reader.**

Chapter 2- The Move

~ Middle of June~

_Ok, so I should probably tell you a little bit more about me. I'm 15 (as you know); I have sapphire blue eyes, blond hair with red streaks that reaches to the middle of my back. I'm short only 5'3", I'm extremely athletic with a body to prove it. I'm the only child of Dawn and Brandon Meyer, who are both muggles. I'm known for my deceptive nature; I'm quiet most of the time, but once I get comfortable in a group my mischievous side comes out, I tend to be a bit of a prankster. I have many hobbies; mainly reading and horseback riding. Ramses my Arabian gelding is my most precious treasure and one of my best friends. Anubis is my Doberman, and my watch dog. Not that that is the reason I got him, it's just the role he picked up. _

Finally, everything was set for the move, everything was packed, goodbyes were said, with many tears and promises to write or email. The house we found is absolutely amazing, I have a tower and a balcony and we managed to get a pool and the neighborhood is perfect. It has been a stressful couple of weeks, trying to help my parents look at houses, getting travel arrangements settled for Ramses as well as competing in several hunter jumper shows and a 3 day eventing competition.

"Carina lunch is ready!" my mom called up the stairs. Carina is my mom's nickname for me, although it's not much of a nickname because it's my middle name but she insists. I make my way downstairs, as my stomach gives a mighty growl, reminding me that I skipped breakfast, in my haste to finish packing.

"I'm almost finished packing, I just need to get everything shrunken down, and then we'll be all set and only have 4 suitcases to take on the plane." I state as I sit down at the table

"You got permission to use magic right? I would hate for you to get in trouble, for something as silly as shrinking boxes." Questioned my dad looking very serious, he hates it when I get in trouble. It doesn't happen often but when it does it's not usually for something small.

"Yes I did, the ministry should be sending one of my professors to 'supervise' so I don't abuse the privilege, and she's even going to meet us at Wembley so I can unshrink everything." I said with a sigh "Oh and I updated coach on our arrival time; he will be there to pick up Ramses when we land."

My alarm blares at 5:30 am, our flight leaves at 11:45 am, and Ramses needs to arrive by 8:30 am, so he can get checked in and loaded onto the plane. The house is bare, nothing to suggest that anyone still lives there except the 4 suitcases in hall, and the few odds and ends that need to be packed before we leave. I hop out of bed and into the shower, by 6 am we pile into the car, and head to the barn to help get Ramses to the airport, in Boston.

Once we arrive in London the next few days are filled with unpacking and getting settled.

After about two weeks I receive a letter from Headmaster Dumbledore, setting up a date for my sorting so I don't have to do it at the beginning of the feast with the first years.

Ramses is finally settled in and calm enough to ride, so I go do a basic dressage lesson to get him focused and listening to me, and responding to the slightest touch. As I'm cooling him out, Coach and I discuss getting me out to ride at least twice a week, even once I'm at Hogwarts; although he doesn't know that I'm a witch. We agree on Tuesday and Thursday evenings, we also made a list of the shows I can go to.

Once Mom and I are home we wait for Dumbledore's arrival, we have a lot to discuss with him concerning the upcoming year, and the rest of my time at Hogwarts.

There is a knock at the door, "That must me him," I jump up to get the door. "Professor Dumbledore, please come in, I'm Angelique." I introduce myself as I usher him into the sitting room.

"Yes, I know who you are, now before we get started do you have any questions?" his voice is soothing as he looks at me over his half-moon spectacles, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, actually I do, um…well I am trying to become a professional equine eventer, and it requires a lot of work and many hours in the saddle. Would it be possible for me to leave Hogwarts twice a week in the evenings to ride? Also, I would have to leave once or twice a month on the weekends for competition." I ask tentatively, if I have to choose between my education or my riding, I'm not sure how that would work out.

He replied quite quickly, "That is very possible; as long as you keep up with your studies I have no problem with this arrangement. I can get your fireplace hooked up to the Floo network to make travel easier. Now, if that is all we can proceed with your sorting." With a flourish he produces an old hat.

I look at him in confusion; he straightens the hat and hands it to me. "Put it on." He urges with a nod, "It will determine your house."

I place the hat slowly and unsurly on my head, and I wait. After a moment I hear a voice, which I assume is in my head as my parents don't look shocked.

"Hmm, you are very hardworking, brave, a prankster! You have smarts, but there is something else. I think you belong in…GRYFFINDOR!" he says the last out loud for everyone to hear. Dumbledore smiles and takes the hat from me as I take it off.

"Well, I have to be off, here is your Hogwarts letter, it details the supplies you will need for the year. The train leaves at exactly 11 am on September 1st." He continues to explain how to get to Diagon alley and on the platform. He will be in touch about being connected to the Floo network.

"This going to be an interesting year, I hope I will be able to handle it all." I state to fill the silence

"You will, you're smart, even going to a new school won't faze you, you always were good at adapting. And you won't have any time to get in trouble, you will be too busy." States my father cheerfully, he hates when I get into trouble.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to shower, be down for dinner in a bit." I tap up the stairs in quick rhythm, with Anubis on my heels. As I stand under the steaming water my mind drifts from classes to riding, and finally to food as my stomach gives a mighty growl.

The next few weeks pass quickly, my days filled with riding and writing to my friends from Salem, magical and muggle. A week before I leave, our fireplace in connected to the Floo Network. I make the trip to Diagon alley, to pick up my books and supplies.

I spend my remaining days looking through my books, and I managed to find a forest about 5 miles from our house, that I stared going to, to relax, and run around as an Arabian horse. You see I'm an unregistered Animagus. I became one with a friend of mine over our winter holiday. I love the freedom that being a horse gives me, the horses senses are so keen, I can smell and hear things that humans can't, it is definitely my favorite aspect of being an Animagus.

**I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, but college got pretty crazy. My next update might not be for a little bit, I have a bunch of papers to right, and I won't have sufficient time. I hope to make the chapter longer once I get a chance to really sit down and write. constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Sirius

Sirius POV

"We did it! Finally!" I exclaimed, once I returned to my human form. James, Peter and I finally did it, we're animagi. James is a Stag, Pete a rat and I'm a big black dog.

We will finally be able to help Remus during the full moon. After 2 years of research and failed attempts. With a month left till the beginning of our 5th year at Hogwarts, the four of us are going to be staying at James' house, planning our start of term prank, and other mischievous marauder fun, as well as the full moon. Remus and Peter had gone home for a few weeks before returning to stay the rest of the summer.

I now live with James, having been disowned and almost murdered by my parents earlier in the summer. James and I spend our days in the forest behind James house exploring in our Animagus forms, learning everything there is to know about them.

As we are traveling the unseen trails through the trees we come across a scent neither of us recognized, we knew it was some kind of animal only we couldn't identify it. Curious we follow it, it must be big, the trail we found was pretty fresh, but it was quarter of an hour before we made any progress and caught up with whatever made the trail. We slow, listening, moving quietly through the trees, circling around so that we are downwind so as to not alert the creature to our presence. I move in closer, while James stays back, he's too noticeable. I slip under some close nit brush crawling on my stomach to get a good look, it's big and grey, and I finally get a good view, and see that it's a horse. She is in a small meadow, and looking right at me, I realize that she had heard me, she's beautiful even startled, and standing stock still.

Our eyes are locked for a full minute, and then suddenly she blows a huge gust of air out her nose in a loud snort, making me jump. I crawl completely out of the brush, with extreme slowness, she doesn't move just watches me, trying to determine if I'm a threat, standing her ground she isn't going to run. I can't tell if she will come after me but, with great care I become human, hoping she doesn't run or attack. I'm mesmerized and want to get closer, but know she wouldn't let me as a dog. As I stand I look up and see her back a few steps, tense, and ready to run, I wait, she stands completely still, appraising me, she stretches her neck out smelling the air. Snorting she brings her head up but she loses some of the tension in her body, she takes a few steps toward me, and stops. She is unsure, I can tell by the look in her eyes, she wants to run but she is curious too.

"That's a good girl; I'm not going to hurt you." I say softly, taking small steps forward reaching out to touch her nose. When I'm a foot away, she picks her head up in alarm, looking intently behind me, where a stick had snapped in the trees; I'd forgotten about James. As I turned to tell Prongs to come out, she snorted and ran off.

"Good job James you scared her." I say exasperated.

"Sorry, I was getting tired of standing still. Why'd you want to get so close to her anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know… it was like there was something pulling me to her, there was just something about her." I was confused; I had never felt like that before. It was as though my soul was calling out to her, which was strange because she's a horse. Unless of course she wasn't just a horse, but I'll probably never find her to find out. To take my mind off it I change and start back to the house following the trail we made.

"Hey, Padfoot where ar- Sirius wait up!" called James, before he changed and was trotting to catch up. He followed me all the way back; I could tell he was staring holes into the back of my head, wondering at my change in mood.

_~~~~~I know it's really short, I got super busy, I had finals, then graduation and now work. Plus I have writers block, so this chapter wasn't what I wanted but I wanted to give you guys something. Hopefully I will have another chapter up soon, I'm tossing around a few ideas. Please feel free to help me out. I would love to here what you have to say. =]_


End file.
